Craquage en règle
by Uki96
Summary: Humour: Parce que des fois, dans la vie d'un vampire, tout ne va pas comme on l'attend.
1. Chapter 1

Alors là, c'est juste parce que l'on est dimanche soir, que Bruniblondi et Yumika Plume sont des filles patientes avec moi, et que j'avais une énorme envie de détruire quelque chose XD  
**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Diaries appartiennent à leurs propriétaires

ENJOY !

* * *

Kol était énervé. Il s'acharnait sur son portable, soufflant comme un bœuf alors qu'une veine battait de manière furieuse sur sa tempe.

« Putain de bordel de merde mais tu vas marcher OUI OU NON ?! »

La voix furieuse du vampire retentit dans toute la maison, alors que Rebekah arrivait pour voir son frère taper du poing contre la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda d'un air curieux la blonde.

\- Ce putain de message ne veut pas s'envoyer parce que ce PUTAIN de Facebook s'est encore planté !

\- C'est pour _ça_ que tu t'agaces ? »

Le sourire amusée de sa sœur eut le don d'agacer encore plus Kol.

« C'est ça ? Non mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que je ne peux pas envoyer de messages sexy à Alaric !

\- Tu fais des sextos avec Alaric toi ?

\- Oui ! Alors si ce FACEBOOK VEUT BIEN FONCTIONNER A NOUVEAU ce serait GENIAL ! »

Rebekah explosa de rire alors que son frère déployait des trésors de patience pour ne pas exploser l'écran de son portable sous la pression de ses doigts.

L'énervement de Kol atteint son comble, lorsque purement et simplement, son application s'arrêta, sans aucun signe d'alerte.

Criant sa frustration dans toute la maison, il projeta son téléphone contre un mur, qui se brisa sous le coup, avant de commencer à détruire la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, cassant les meubles avec ses poings et faisant des trous dans les murs en donnant des coups de pieds.

Sa fureur pris fin quand Elijah arriva, un air surpris sur le visage, observant le massacre.

« Kol ? Que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- Facebook, maugréa le vampire.

\- Facebook ? Kol, soupira le plus vieux. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que Facebook n'était pas bon pour toi.

\- Donne-moi ton téléphone, sortit le plus jeune d'un ton autoritaire en tendant sa main et tapant du pied.

\- Plait-il ? fit Elijah, surpris, avant de tendre son téléphone à son frère. »

Kol prit le téléphone avec un air avide, avant de lancer l'application, avant de hurler de rage.

« Putain ça marche pas non plus sur le tient ! »

Balançant avec force le téléphone en direction d'Elijah, Kol cria à nouveau de colère, ne cessant de s'agacer contre cette 'stupide application qui ne fonctionnait jamais'.

Elijah regardait son frère avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant que faire, avant de finalement hausser les épaules, et repartir dans la bibliothèque, là où il était plus tranquille.

Kol, furieux, décida de faire une promenade, et il sortit à toute vitesse. Traversant Mystic Falls, il hypnotisait au hasard des gens, afin d'avoir leurs téléphones pour essayer d'envoyer des messages à Alaric, mais cela ne fonctionnait jamais dès qu'il se connectait, soit l'application s'éteignait, soit les messages refusaient de fonctionner, rendant le vampire proche de la folie furieuse.

Quand, excédé, il demanda à une dernière personne, et que cela refit le même bug, le vampire, purement et simplement, arracha la tête de l'humain, avant de piétiner le cadavre, crachant sa rage.

Cachant ensuite le corps sur un toi, le vampire se dirigea directement dans l'appartement du chasseur, une idée bien en tête pour chasser sa frustration.

Alaric vint lui ouvrir, alors qu'il menaçait d'enfoncer la porte avec ses toquements à répétition, et vit Kol qui le regardait, le visage en sang, l'œil fou, et les canines sorties.

Le chasseur leva un sourcil surpris, avant de finalement laisser le vampire entrer chez lui.

Kol ne perdit pas une seule seconde, et il fondit sur les lèvres du chasseur, lui mordant les lèvres, les faisant saigner, avant de prendre possession de sa bouche de manière violente. Alaric gémissait de plaisir sous les assauts furieux de la langue du vampire, alors que les mains du brun lui caressaient et lui griffaient le corps, l'excitant au plus haut point.

Quand il sentit que son érection lui faisait mal à être autant compressée dans son pantalon, le chasseur descendit sa main, afin de libérer son membre.

Kol cessa de l'embrasser, avant de lui arracher violemment le pantalon de tissu, posant ses lèvres avides sur le sexe, et lécha avec toute son ardeur, faisant gémir le chasseur qui mit ses mains dans les cheveux du vampire et appuya sur la tête pour effectuer des va-et-vient.

Le vampire releva ensuite la tête, revenant pour embrasser Alaric qui ne faisait plus rien d'autre que ce que le vampire voulait de lui. Le baiser féroce le laissant pantelant, alors que le sang de sa petite blessure continuait de couler, son pantalon déchiré laissait toujours apparaître son érection.

Kol observa sa victime avec un œil lubrique, avant de se retourner pour prendre une poche de sang dans la réserve que lui avait fait Alaric, et bu tranquillement, regardant le chasseur qui avait un air surpris.

« Au moins, maintenant, je ne suis plus le seul à être frustré, sourit Kol en montrant ses dents. »

Alaric gémit de frustration, l'envie se lisant sur ses traits, mais Kol ne faisait aucun signe pour venir l'aider à se soulager.

« Stupide Facebook de merde, grogna Kol une dernière fois avant de vider la poche de sang et disparaître de l'appartement d'Alaric, le laissant encore surpris par son comportement. »

Depuis ce jour, Alaric fit toujours très attention de n'envoyer que des textos, et non plus des messages Facebook.

* * *

Voilà, un bon craquage en règle (n'est-ce pas Bruni ?) doublé de ma grande amie la frustration (n'est-ce pas Yumi ?) XD


	2. Chapter 2

Un petit quelque chose qui sort à nouveau des tréfonds de mon esprit dérangé pour vous faire sourire en ces temps sombres de froid XD  
Alors, ENJOY !

* * *

Depuis l'épisode désastreux de Facebook, Alaric faisant désormais très attention à tout ce qui pouvait mettre Kol en colère de manière impromptue, ce qui n'était pas gagné si on considérait l'accès aux appareils électroniques quasi continu que le vampire pouvait avoir.

Mais pourtant, depuis quelques jours, c'était le calme plat, Alaric pouvait enfin se satisfaire de la présence de son petit ami vampire sans problème. Alors oui le chasseur sortait avec un vampire, mais Isobelle lui avait rappelé à quel point les femmes pouvaient se montrer problématique, et la mort de Jenna fut un douloureux souvenir de ce qu'il pouvait arriver si on sortait avec un humain, ou un vampire. Alors, pour éviter tout problème, il s'était laissé draguer par un vampire millénaire, mais à peine adulte lors de sa transformation. Alaric n'avait en revanche jamais pu se plaindre du sexe la différence d'âge lui posait problème, mais les prouesses physiques de son amant l'épataient à chaque fois et le laissaient épuisé, mais heureux.

Seulement ce jour-là, Alaric, ne comprenant pas les réactions étranges de Kol, décida d'appeler contre toute attente le seul vampire capable de l'arrêter, à défaut de le raisonner.

« Alaric, s'exclama la voix enjouée de Klaus alors qu'il décrochait son portable. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour un chasseur ?

\- Klaus, soupira Alaric. C'est Kol… Je crois que tu ferais mieux de venir par toi-même… c'est assez… grave.

\- J'arrive, sortit Klaus d'un ton froid sans appel, avant de raccrocher brutalement et se précipiter vers sa voiture, préparant déjà une revanche douloureuse pour quiconque avait osé toucher ou blesser son petit frère. »

Lorsque le vampire déboula enfin chez le chasseur, Alaric vint lui ouvrir la porte, avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer, un regard désespéré alors que Kol venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

« Kol ? demanda Klaus, surpris de voir son frère avec un chapelet dans les mains. »

La vampire Original leva les yeux, avant de sourire comme un dément alors que Klaus s'approchait de lui, regardant Alaric avec un air surprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alaric ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un plan à trois, et c'est mon frère !

\- Crois-moi Klaus, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es venu… attends un peu, ça va arriver, sortit Alaric avec un air blasé. »

La vampire blond leva un sourcil, avant de regarder à nouveau Kol qui cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche. L'ayant apparemment trouvée, il sortit d'un air satisfait une petite flasque qu'il déboucha, avant de jeter son contenu sur son frère qui en fut trempé.

« Qu'est-ce que… commença l'hybride avec surprise.

\- EXORCISAMUS TE, OMNIS IMMUNDUS SPIRITUS, OMNIS SATANICA POTESTAS, OMNIS INCURSIO INFERNALIS ADVERSARII, OMNIS CONGREGATIO ET SECTA DIABOLICA, ERGO DRACO MALEDICTE, UT ECCLESIAM TUAM SECURA, TIBI FACIAS LIBERTATE SERVIRE, TE ROGAMUS, AUDI NOS ! »

Et après avoir crié son monologue, le vampire brun regarda son frère avec un air victorieux, avant de courir vers lui et lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Je t'ai sauvé ! sortit le vampire en souriant à son frère qui était encore sous le choc.

\- Pourquoi tu viens de me parler en latin ? commença Klaus d'un air encore interdit.

\- C'est ce qu'il fait depuis tout à l'heure, soupira Alaric, se caressant les cheveux en un geste désespéré. Depuis qu'il a vu cet exorcisme, il ne peut s'empêcher de répéter tout. J'ai dû me faire exorciser quinze fois au minimum. Je n'ose pas le sortir dans la rue dans cet état-là, s'inquiéta Alaric. »

Klaus était toujours sous le choc, regardant son petit frère avec un regard rond, alors que Kol continuait de se vanter d'avoir sauvé le monde de la menace de…

« C'est qui ce Crowley ? demanda Klaus à Alaric.

\- Supernatural, répondit le chasseur avec évidence.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Une série…

\- Une… _série _?! Tu veux dire que c'est un vulgaire drama show qui a rendu mon frère aussi stupide qu'une courgette ? Déjà qu'il n'était pas gâté par mère nature, mais là je dois dire que ça atteint des sommets !

\- Hey ! protesta Kol. Supernatural, c'est la vie ! Non mais Nik', il faut absolument que tu regardes, non mais tu verrais les vampires là-dedans, apparemment, nous sommes des créatures absolument repoussantes… mais regarde-moi, sourit le vampire en écartant les bras, sa chemise ouverte laissant apercevoir ses abdos fins et sa musculature élancée. Je suis plutôt bien fait n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant il faut que je t'exorcise, tu viens de te faire posséder par Alastair !

-Alastair ? Mais c'est qui ce guignol ?! s'énerva Klaus.

\- A mon avis, c'est ton alter ego démoniaque passionné de torture… expliqua Alaric d'une voix calme et ennuyée.

\- Mon… alter ego… sortit Klaus, cette fois-ci vraiment dépassé par les évènements. Mais qu'est-ce que cette série a de si particulier ?

\- Ne me demande pas, j'ai eu le droit à un topo en bonne et due forme, et j'ai même eu le droit au Destiel, je te passe les détails, mais je me suis retrouvé affublé d'un trenchcoat pendant que ton frère s'amusait à me monter dessus et…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin des détails de la vie sexuelle de mon frère merci, grogna Klaus en reprenant contenance.

\- Tu as tort Nik', sortit Kol souriant de toutes ses dents blanches. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la vie tant que tu n'as pas connu le Destiel ! Et je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de Lucifer ! Cet ange-là…

\- Ange ?! Non mais là c'est bon, je vous laisse entre dégénérés, j'ai un Doppelgänger à gérer et des effusions de sang à commettre, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des enfantillages !

\- Klaus, je nierais te l'avoir dit, mais je t'en _supplie_, ne me laisse pas avec Kol, du moins pas aujourd'hui, c'était les deux cent épisodes de la série, et depuis qu'il l'a vu, il ne peut plus rester sur place je ne sais plus quoi faire…

\- C'est ta responsabilité mon petit chasseur, je ne suis pas celui qui gère son temps de télévision ! »

Et sur ces mots, le blond disparut en un coup de vent, laissant Alaric perdu face à son petit-ami vampire qui s'approchait de lui avec une démarche féline.

« Je t'avais pas dit que tu serais absolument délicieux avec des ailes ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir le goût d'un ange ! »

Alaric gémit de désespoir, avant de se faire embrasser violemment par le vampire qui venait de lui coller une paire d'ailes dans les mains.

« Et après, on jouera au roi de l'enfer et ses subordonnés, tu seras mon esclave ! sortit Kol en souriant comme un enfant.

\- Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi ? gémit Alaric avant d'enfiler la paire d'ailes. »

Kol sourit vicieusement, avant de fondre sur Alaric pour lui déchirer son tshirt et l'embrasser goulument, faisant soupirer le chasseur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer son vampire fou.

Loin de là, en train de lire un bouquin, Elijah observait avec un air curieux, son frère Klaus se mettre devant la télé en maugréant dieu sait quelles bêtises à propos de Kol et d'une série.

« Non mais tu te rends compte qu'il suffit d'une pauvre série pour qu'il apprenne enfin le latin ? ragea Klaus. Il m'a fallu trois siècles pour lui conseiller de s'y mettre, et tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est une série ?!

\- Mais bien sûr Niklaus, sortit Elijah avec douceur, calmant son frère. Tu as parfaitement raison. »

Le plus sage des Mikaelson se leva ensuite, avant de lisser son costume puis sortir de la pièce alors que les sons caractéristiques de la série Supernatural venait de résonner dans la pièce, hors de question qu'il ne s'abaisse à regarde ce show stupide avec son frère, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter.

« Non mais quel famille, soupira Elijah, avant de s'asseoir sur le perron et continuer son bouquin, intituler _L'art de l'exorcisme_. »

* * *

Bon alors voilà… fallait que ça sorte, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, je sais, mais c'est ça qui est bon XD


	3. Chapter 3

De retour pour un truc toujours aussi débile mais qui fait tellement de bien quand on l'écrit XD  
ENJOY !

* * *

Kol s'ennuyait ferme, comme toujours quand Damon n'était pas en ville et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'amuser à le torturer et son petit ami le chasseur de vampires avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui était jour de corvée et la lessive, ainsi que les produits de nettoyage, coulaient à flot dans tout l'appartement.

Pourtant, le spectacle valait le détour, le chasseur n'avait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple boxer et un tablier de cuisine, rose fluo. Ce vêtement lui avait été offert par Rebekah lors du précédent Noël comme un gage de rappel que Kol n'était pas du tout le type d'homme à faire les tâches ménagères. Alaric, malgré l'ironie évidente du cadeau, avait pourtant trouvé cela bien amusant et le portait maintenant pour n'importe quel occasion, et avec le moins de vêtements possibles afin d'exciter Kol un maximum, comme un rappel que si le vampire faisait les corvées, il aurait l'occasion de pouvoir profiter du corps du chasseur plus vite. Malheureusement, Kol n'avait pas encore saisit le message subliminal et ne faisait donc que regarder son amant, admirant son dos puissant manier l'aspirateur, ses biceps se contracter alors qu'il passait la serpillère et ses fesses fermes se remuer doucement alors que la musique jouait dans l'appartement.

Se roulant dans l'immense lit dans lequel il était depuis le début des activités de nettoyage du chasseur, Kol ne put s'empêcher de soupirer exagérément, indication de son profond ennui, tout en faisant semblant de mourir.

« Alariiiiiiiic, geignit l'Original avec une moue craquante en direction du plus vieux. Regarde-moi ! Je meurs seul, vient avec moi, le lit est vide sans toi ! Et puis j'ai froid, vient me tenir chaud ! ordonna le vampire. »

Alaric sourit d'amusement, mais continua son activité, mais son rictus n'avait pas échappé à Kol.

« Mais alleeeeez ! S'il-te-plaît ! Et cette fois-ci tu seras au-dessus ! Tu pourras même utiliser les objets mais je t'en supplie Al' vient ! »

Alaric rigola franchement face à la supplique de son petit ami capricieux.

« A une seul condition, sortit le barbu. Je veux que tu me fasses des crêpes. »

Le sourire de Kol s'évanouit alors qu'il regarda son amant avec des yeux ronds.

« Des crêpes ? Pourquoi je ferais des crêpes ?

\- Parce que j'ai du Nutella à gaspiller et qu'ensuite j'ai une bonbonne de chantilly à déverser sur ton corps, aguicha le chasseur en se léchant doucement les lèvres, attisant le désir dans les yeux de Kol. »

L'immortel se leva en ronchonna, avant de se coller au corps d'Alaric qui en lâcha son éponge qui retomba dans le seau, avant d'embrasser l'humain avec passion, ses mains parcourant le dos musclé, avant de venir caresser la courbe des fesses. Alaric sourit et rompit le baiser, déposant un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant et se mordit la langue pour ne pas craquer face aux yeux du vampire le suppliant.

« Crêpes d'abord, sexe après ! avertit le chasseur alors que le vampire ronchonnait.

\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi mignon quand tu me tiens tête, je t'aurais forcé à me prendre là tout de suite contre un mur, murmura vicieusement Kol à l'oreille de son compagnon, la lui mordillant en même temps. »

Le gémissement à peine contenu d'Alaric fit sourire Kol qui caressa les cheveux du brun, mais là encore une main vint bloquer son geste.

« Tu es pire qu'un serpent toi n'est-ce pas ? sortit Alaric en caressant le torse nu de Kol qui frissonna face aux doigts entreprenants.

\- N'est-ce pas ? gémit le vampire alors que des sensations de plaisir lui traversaient le corps.

\- Crêpes ! menaça le chasseur, avant de lâcher son amant et reprendre son éponge pour frotter les étagères. »

Kol ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement avant de froncer les sourcils et se plaindre qu'il ne savait rien faire, surtout des crêpes.

Cherchant dans les placards, le vampire finit par dénicher un vieux livre de recettes et se mit à chercher les crêpes. Trouvant ce qu'il voulait, il se mit à suivre la recette pas à pas, se débrouillant comme il pouvait. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, un saladier de pâtes à crêpes trônait fièrement sur le pan de travail et le vampire, tout fier, héla son amant qui l'observait depuis quelques temps déjà avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Al' ! Regarde ! Des crêpes ! Maintenant on peut se mettre à des choses plus amusantes ?

\- Pas tout de suite, sourit le chasseur, fais-en cuire quelques-unes, j'ai faim. »

Le vampire soupira, avant de retirer un peu de farine qui était resté sur son torse dénudé, laissant tout le loisir au chasseur d'apprécier son corps fin et musclé. Alaric baissa ensuite les yeux alors que son vampire se penchait pour sortir une poêle, appréciant le tissu fin du jogging qui moulait le fessier de son amant.

Sortant la poêle, le vampire la mit sur le feu, avant de lentement verser une louchée de pâte.

Observant la pâte cuire lentement, le vampire renifla l'air ambiant, tâchant de déterminer à l'odeur le temps de cuisson de la crêpe. Quand il sentit une légère odeur de brûlé, il se dépêcha de se saisir de la spatule avant d'essayer de retourner la crêpe.

Le vampire glissa difficilement la spatule sous la crêpe, avant d'essayer de la retourner, mais échoua lamentablement alors que la moitié de la crêpe était restée collée sur la poêle et commençait à cramer. Surpris, le vampire tourna son regard vers Alaric qui se retenait difficilement de rire. L'immortel fronça les sourcils, avant d'arriver à toute vitesse sur le chasseur et lui écraser le bout de crêpe sur le visage.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! prévint Kol. »

Alaric retira la crêpe de son visage, la goûtant, avant de se mettre à rire franchement.

« Mais il suffisait juste de mettre un peu d'huile pour que cela ne colle pas contre la poêle, se moqua Alaric alors qu'un pli barrait le front du vampire. »

Le vampire renifla, avant de s'en retourner à ses fourneaux et recommencer, cette fois-ci en appliquant de l'huile sur la poêle. Reprenant sa spatule, il essaya à nouveau de retourner la crêpe, espérant que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Mais alors qu'il donnait un coup de spatule pour la tourner, elle se déchira sous ses yeux, ne laissant que quelques morceaux agglutinés çà et là dans la poêle.

Le rire de l'homme ne put être contenu alors qu'il observait son amant hurler de rage, avant de se saisir de la poêle et de la briser entre ces mains, avant de se retourner vers son chasseur, l'observant avec des yeux furieux.

Alaric continuait de rire, quand il se fit plaquer brutalement contre un mur et arracher son tablier, un vampire furieux qui le dévisageait avec un soupçon de folie au fond de ses prunelles marron.

« Tu savais ce qui allait arriver ! comprit le vampire alors qu'Alaric essuyait ses larmes de rire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais survécu aussi longtemps, j'avais parié que tu aurais perdu ton calme au bout du premier échec !

\- Tu vas me le payer ! »

Kol sortit alors ses canines et mordit violemment Alaric qui gémit sous le choc de la morsure, avant de bien vite soupirer de plaisir. Le vampire continua de boire le sang du vampire, avant de le lâcher, observant avec satisfaction l'érection qui barrait le boxer du chasseur.

« Maintenant, je crois que c'est le moment où ça risque de devenir amusant, sortit le vampire avec une joie perverse. »

Alaric s'approcha à nouveau de lui, mais le vampire se déplaça rapidement, afin de se mettre derrière lui, lui mordant à nouveau le cou pour boire, faisant gémir de plaisir le chasseur.

« Kol, arrête, commença Alaric.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda le vampire en plaquant son torse contre le dos du chasseur et coller son sexe durcit par l'excitation contre son bassin. »

Alaric se colla un peu plus contre son amant, appréciant de sentir la puissance du vampire contre son dos, mais il fut vite privé de ce plaisir quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

« Quoi ? sortit Kol, s'étant précipité sur le téléphone. Nik'… non… Oh s'il-te-plaît Nik' j'étais occupé ! Non je… Tu me le paieras un jour… »

Et après ce court échange, le vampire revint près d'Alaric qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

« Darling, sortit Kol avec un sourire sadique. Je dois y aller, mais considère ta frustration comme une vengeance pour m'avoir ridiculé ! »

Et sur ces paroles, le vampire prit un tshirt avant de s'enfuir pour rejoindre son frère.

Alaric grogna de colère, il allait tuer Klaus pour avoir osé arrêter son frère en si bon chemin.

* * *

Voilà, encore une fois j'ai sortis tout ce que mon esprit me disait de mettre, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, mais ça m'a fait sourire de l'écrire !


	4. Chapter 4

Ooooooooh allez, on se fait un petit plaisir coupable, je m'étais dit que je le ferais, c'était trop tentant XD  
ENJOY !

* * *

Ce matin-là, Kol se réveilla en pleine forme. Son corps entier était réveillé et prêt à l'action, et surtout la partie entre ses jambes, qui se dressait fièrement. Le vampire se tourna vers la forme étendue à côté de lui, se frottant doucement et sensuellement, espérant avoir une réaction positive en retour.

Alaric se réveilla avec lenteur. Sentant son vampire collé contre lui, et plus particulièrement quelque chose dans le bas de son dos, le chasseur sourit, se retournant pour embrasser Kol. Le vampire se recula immédiatement.

« Tu ne m'embrasseras pas tant que tu ne te seras pas lavé les dents Ric' ! »

Le chasseur referma les yeux, se replongeant dans les draps avec un soupir de frustration, et dire qu'il avait lui aussi une érection matinale dont il aimerait bien se débarrasser.

« Si tu n'y vas pas dans trois secondes, murmura Kol à l'oreille du chasseur ensommeillé. Je te promets que je me masturberais devant toi, je crierais ton nom, je jouirais et laisserais mon odeur partout sur toi mais tu ne pourras pas me toucher. »

Alaric ouvrit un œil, inquiet. La dernière fois que le vampire avait appliqué cette menace, le chasseur avait dû se finir à la main, seul, trois fois. Juste parce que le vampire criant son nom l'avait rendu incroyablement excité. Kol sourit, la perversion se lisant sur son visage, il avait très bien compris que le chasseur savait de quoi il parlait.

Alaric souleva la couette avec difficulté puis sortit du lit avec autant de lenteur qu'une tortue. Le vampire, resté sagement au chaud sous les draps, observa avec gourmandise le dos puissant, les cuisses musclées, les fesses galbées et moulées dans un caleçon. Le vampire saliva à cette vision érotique qui se dirigeait dans la salle de bains.

Kol roula dans le lit, écoutant le chasseur se brosser les dents dans l'autre pièce, et se mit à respirer avec délice l'odeur musquée de son amant, encore imprégnée dans les draps. Les canines de l'Original sortir sans même qu'il ne se rende compte, la senteur de son humain le rendant assoiffé de sang et de luxure.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? sortit le vampire avec une voix rauque. »

Alaric apparut dans l'entrée de la chambre, se posant lascivement contre la porte. Kol se figea, le regardant attentivement alors qu'il s'approchait de lui en remuant doucement les hanches et se caressant le torse d'une main.

Le vampire s'assit confortablement sur le lit, écartant les jambes lascivement, et observa avec envie le brun s'approcher de lui avec indécence.

« Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite, grogna le vampire. Tu vas tellement le sentir passer que tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant une semaine ! »

Alaric plissa les yeux en souriant vicieusement. Kol perdit tout contrôle et se précipita sur l'humain. Lorsqu'Alaric souriait en plissant ses yeux, cela faisait apparaître ses petite rides, qui donnait envie au vampire de le boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte et de le faire jouir à n'en plus pouvoir tenir debout.

Kol se mit à mordre les lèvres du chasseur qui gémit alors que les canines lui perçaient la peau. Le sang chaud et épais glissa sur le menton d'Alaric, coulant ensuite sur son torse. Les yeux de Kol se noircirent totalement de désir, et l'Original se mit à lécher le sang avec lenteur. Remontant la coulée d'hémoglobine, les canines du vampire éraflèrent la peau du chasseur, le faisant gémir doucement. Quand Kol, les lèvres rougies par le sang, embrassa enfin l'humain, les deux gémirent à l'unisson, leurs corps se rapprochant dans une étreinte passionnelle.

Alaric se détacha de son vampire qui le regarda avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kol, léchant les dernières gouttes de sang sur ses lèvres. »

Alaric ne dit rien, haussa les sourcils, avant de pâlir soudainement et se précipiter aux toilettes. Kol le suivit, toujours aussi surpris. Alaric s'agenouilla et se mit à vomir dans la cuvette des toilettes, sous le regard ennuyé de Kol.

« Et ben… ce n'est certainement pas la réaction que j'attendais, déclama le vampire avec emphase.

\- Je crois… commença Alaric. Je crois que… »

Le chasseur ne put finir sa phrase, une crise de vomissement le reprenant, faisant froncer les sourcils de Kol.

« Oh mes dieux ! Le vomi humain pue ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin darling ?

\- Ça s'appelle avoir la grippe ! sortit Alaric avec fatigue.

\- La grippe ? Et c'est contagieux ?

\- Tu es un vampire… sortit le chasseur avec évidence tout en se relevant pour s'essuyer la bouche. »

Kol haussa les épaules, se contentant d'observer son amant se rincer la bouche et se relaver les dents. Il attendit ensuite qu'Alaric revienne vers lui, avant de le prendre dans ses bras, tel une mariée.

« Je suis courbaturé, pas invalide, grogna Alaric. »

Le vampire tira la langue, souriant alors que le chasseur passait ses bras atour de son cou et caressait ses cheveux d'un air distrait. Kol revient vers le lit, déposant délicatement l'humain sur le matelas, avant de s'allonger sur lui.

Alaric sentit immédiatement l'érection du vampire encore vigoureuse contre son bassin. Les morsures que Kol faisait dans son sou eurent tôt fait de le faire frissonner.

« Mais tu fais quoi ? s'exclama le chasseur alors que Kol glissait une main en direction de son boxer.

\- Moi ? fit Kol avec une tête d'ange innocent. Et bien, continua-t-il en rapprochant son visage de celui d'Alaric. Je comptais te masturber jusqu'à ce que tu cries et que tu me supplies de jouir ! »

Alaric se mordit la lèvre, observa son vampire, avant de le pousser sur le côté et de rabattre la couette sur son corps.

« Mais… commença Kol, l'air choqué.

\- Pas de mais ! le coupa Alaric avec fatigue. Je dois me reposer, j'ai des cours à donner dans trois jours, si je pouvais tenir debout d'ici là, ce serait le pied !

\- Hein ?! s'exclama le vampire, se collant à nouveau contre le chasseur et lui caressant les cheveux. Tu ne peux pas me laisser avec une érection comme celle-là ! paniqua le vampire. »

Alaric se tourna, sortit un bras de la couette et caressa la joue de Kol de sa main, faisant gronder le vampire de plaisir.

« Je crois que je peux, et je vais te laisser comme ça ! Maintenant, tu vas me chercher la boîte de médicaments ! ordonna le chasseur.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? bouda Kol en tournant le dos de façon ostentatoire à Alaric.

\- Parce que, murmura le chasseur en essayant de ne pas trop bouger. Plus vite je n'aurais plus envie de vomir, et plus vite tu pourras me prendre violemment contre le mur comme tu voulais le faire depuis longtemps ! »

Kol tourna la tête en direction d'Alaric, les yeux noircis par le désir et la soif, et il courut en direction de la salle de bain, prenant la boîte de médicaments, avant de s'en retourner à son chasseur qui le remercia. Prenant ses cachets, Alaric se rallongea immédiatement, fermant les yeux et essayant de ne pas trop trembler.

Kol l'observa, l'air curieux, puis s'allongea sous la couette et se colla contre lui.

« Tu es chaud, constata Alaric avec bonheur.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on pourra bientôt reprendre là où en étais ? »

Alaric grogna, reniflant douloureusement alors que, déjà, les symptômes virulents de la grippe se faisaient sentir.

« Kol, soupira Alaric, se sentant malade au possible. Soit tu me tiens chaud, soit tu vas voir Elijah pour lui demander combien de temps dure la grippe, crois-moi tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse ! »

Kol ouvrit grand les yeux de détresse. Le vampire se mit à ronchonner, se rapprochant de son humain pour se coller à lui. L'Original se promit qu'il allait forcer le chasseur à ne plus jamais tomber malade, quitte à le séquestrer dans son appartement tous les jours.

Alaric, se sentant déjà de nouveau nauséeux. Il se leva de son lit pour courir vomir dans les toilettes. Kol s'enfonça la tête dans les oreillers en gémissant de frustration, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que le vampire pouvait espérer avoir une relation sexuelle avec son amant. Foutue grippe !

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était peut-être pas aussi marrant que ce que j'avais prévu, mais je m'inspire du vécu, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a XD  
#TeamPervers


	5. Chapter 5

Me voici de retour avec le chapitre promis à Bruniblondi pour toute cette frustration XD  
En espérant que ça te plaise !

**Warning :** Je le mets quand même, je dirais qu'il y a présence de BDSM dans ce chapitre XD

ENJOY !

* * *

Alaric était tranquillement assis devant son bureau, corrigeant les copies d'histoire de ses élèves, quand des coups puissants se firent entendre à sa porte d'appartement. Relevant la tête de ses feuilles et posant son stylo, le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Alaric découvrit alors une Rebekah Mikaelson, le visage déterminé, qui le regardait avec dédain.

« Ric', commença la blonde en secouant ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Tu comptes me laisser entrer ? »

Alaric haussa un sourcil, Rebekah était surement l'une des Originals les moins pénibles, mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait lui donner des ordres !

« Tu peux entrer, grogna le brun. »

Rebekah sourit, rentrant dans l'appartement avec ses sacs, ce qui surprit Alaric.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sacs ? demanda le chasseur avec curiosité.

\- C'est pour Kol, déclara mystérieusement la vampire dans un grand sourire. D'ailleurs, où se trouve ce gros flemmard ? »

Alaric fit un signe de la main, indiquant la salle de bain.

« Il n'est pas gros, protesta le brun.

\- Oh _dear_, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, s'amusa Rebekah. »

Le chasseur n'eut pas besoin de réponde à la provocation, Kol apparut dans le salon, les cheveux encore mouillés. Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds, observant le vampire s'approcher de lui, les muscles luisants, une mince serviette autour de hanche. Kol se dirigea vers son amant, l'embrassant avec passion.

Alaric gémit, oubliant complètement le monde autour de lui pour se concentrer sur les sensations enivrantes des lèvres du Mikaelson contre les siennes. Malheureusement, Rebekah se rappela en frappant le sol de ses talons aiguilles, claquant la langue avec une moue offensée.

« Kol ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles que tu désires cet humain ! s'énerva la magnifique blonde. Tu le fais déjà bien assez chaque jour qui passe, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Son frère eut un sourire amusé, se délectant de la rougeur sur les joues d'Alaric et de la mine énervée de sa sœur.

« Oh mais c'est géniale ! ajouta Rebekah avec emphase. Ton animal de compagnie est excité maintenant, termina-t-elle en fronçant son nez. »

Alaric rougit de plus belle et se mit à renifler de frustration. Kol se mit à rire en voyant que son amant se remettait à travailler, l'excitation se lisant sur lui.

« Que me veux-tu ? demanda le vampire psychopathe.

\- Il nous faut une séance Kol, sortit sa sœur avec un air très sérieux. »

Le sourire de Kol se figea, et il redevint sérieux, observant sa sœur avec gravité.

« On parle bien de ce genre de séance n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vampire avec un air entendu. »

Rebekah hocha vigoureusement la tête. Alaric, écoutant d'une oreille leur conversation, se retourna, la curiosité se lisant sur son visage.

Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix, et ses interrogations moururent dans sa bouche.

Rebekah avait sortie d'un de ses sacs une magnifique paire de talons hauts, et les présentait à Kol qui les regardait d'un œil critique.

« Euh… tu fais quoi là ? demanda Alaric avec choc.

\- Chut ! le réprimanda Rebekah avec inquiétude.

\- Mais… protesta le brun, l'air perdu. »

Rebekah souffla de dépit en se levant brusquement. La belle vampire se dirigea vers Alaric et le prit par la main, le forçant à la suivre dans la cuisine et le fit ensuite s'asseoir sur une chaise, l'observant avec attention.

« Il m'aide, expliqua Rebekah avec évidence.

\- Et… en quoi il pourrait t'aider ? demanda Alaric, complètement perdu.

\- Tu vas voir, il m'a tout appris, sortit Rebekah avec un air entendu. »

Complètement dépassé par les évènements, le chasseur suivit à nouveau la Mikaelson dans le salon, où un spectacle de pure beauté l'attendait. Kol, maintenant habillé d'un jean slim et d'un t-shirt en col V moulant, était en train de marcher.

Si ce n'était que ça, Alaric n'aura pas eu une telle érection en voyant son amant. Non, Kol était en train de faire des allers-retours, se déhanchant langoureusement, sur une magnifique paire de Louboutins.

« Kol ? s'exclama Alaric, ahuri. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette maison ?

\- Chut ! répéta Rebekah un peu plus fort.

\- Mais… Rebekah tu as intérêt à m'expliquer pourquoi il fait ça ! s'énerva Alaric.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te décevoir pourtant, ricana la blonde en indiquant la bosse de son pantalon. »

Le chasseur rougit, alors que Kol s'asseyait sur une chaise et commença à enlever les chaussures.

« A ton tour, sortit Kol. Elles ont une bonne balance, essaye de ne pas trop forcer sur les talons quand tu coures, mais sinon, j'ai toujours dit que les Louboutins étaient des chaussures faites pour les vampires, elles sont très confortables. Tu as bien choisi Beks, approuva le vampire dans un sourire sadique. »

Alaric était complètement perdu, voilà qu'il observait son amant mettre sur ses pieds une paire de talons qu'il venait de sortir du placard. Il se dirigea ensuite avec souplesse vers la chaîne hi-fi. Une musique sensuelle et rythmée se fit entendre, et Kol se retourna, observant sa sœur avec un sourire sadique.

« Tu es prête ? demanda le vampire brun. »

Rebekah hocha la tête avec fermeté, se relevant avec ses nouvelles Louboutins au pied.

Kol se mit devant sa sœur, qui le regardait avec un air concentré. Alaric vit avec stupéfaction son petit ami vampirique commencer à marcher, tel un mannequin, avec des talons. Kol regardait droit devant lui, ses bras se balançant doucement. Ses hanches se balançaient langoureusement, faisaient augmenter l'excitation d'Alaric. Il se disait que de voir un vampire marcher avec de telles chaussures, surtout un vampire tel que Kol, était quelque chose de magnifique.

Rebekah, suivait la démarche de son frère, et c'était absolument magnifique. Alaric était subjugué par la sensualité et l'érotisme qui se dégageait de ces deux vampires.

Cependant, Kol arrêta bien vite de marcher, et vient s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Alaric. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, le vampire sourit vicieusement quand il sentit sous ses fesses l'érection de son chasseur, mais il ne dit rien.

« Alors ? Comment tu les sens ? demanda avec curiosité Kol. »

Tout en posant sa question, il remua légèrement son bassin, se frottant contre Alaric qui se retenait de gémir. Pour se venger, le chasseur passa ses mains sur les hanches de son vampire et le caressait doucement.

Kol souriait encore plus, il adorait quand son humain se défendait. Rebekah, quant à elle, voyait bien leur manège mais avait décidé qu'elle s'en fichait.

« Elles sont agréables, tu penses que je peux donner des coups de pied avec ? Les dernières n'avaient pas de résistance sur le talon. Klaus a pu s'en sortir s'en trop avoir mal la dernière fois. »

Kol explosa de rire, se retournant ensuite pour être face à Alaric et vint l'embrasser passionnément.

« Non, tu peux donner des coups de pied à Nik' sans soucis, s'amusa le vampire brun, caressant la joue d'Alaric.

\- Bon, je sens que tu veux profiter de ton jouet humain, je vais te laisser ! sortit Rebekah.

\- N'hésite pas à revenir parler mode et fashion, sortit Alaric en souriant. Tu en as toujours besoin ! »

Rebekah se figea sur le seuil de l'appartement, se retournant pour observer Alaric avec un regard meurtrier. Kol explosa de rire, regardant ensuit Rebekah avec un avertissement clair dans les yeux, c'était son humain, personne ne levait la main sur lui.

Rebekah haussa les épaules et sortit dignement, claquant la porte qui émit un bruit sous la pression de la force vampirique.

« J'aime les jolies choses aux langues acérées, sortit Kol avec un grand sourire en reluquant Alaric. »

Le vampire admirait son chasseur qui le regardait avec des yeux rieurs.

Seulement, Alaric avait une idée très précise en tête, et il se leva, portant Kol avec lui. Le vampire noua se jambes autour des hanches du chasseur, appréciant la puissance de l'humain qui le transportait.

Alaric plaqua Kol contre la porte du salon avec violence, le faisant gémir.

« On aime quand c'est brutal Ric' ? demanda Kol en souriant dangereusement. »

Le chasseur ne répondit même pas, pressant le vampire un peu plus contre le mur. Kol offrit son cou en gémissant alors que l'humain venait le mordre et le lécher. Le vampire mit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Alaric, lui caressant la tête tout en le pressant un peu plus contre son cou.

Alaric continuait de goûter la peau de Kol, qui avait cette saveur sucrée qui lui rappelait le caramel. Kol en profita pour pousser sur ses jambes, ce qui propulsa le chasseur sur le mur d'en face.

Alaric lâcha Kol qui le plaqua contre le mur, embrassant furieusement sa bouche. Alaric se laissait faire, appréciant de se faire posséder par son vampire dominateur.

Kol, impatient, bloqua les mains d'Alaric au-dessus de son corps avec la sienne, la deuxième venant insidieusement se glisser sous la chemise du chasseur. Kol griffa le torse avec lenteur, se délectant de faire gémir le brun qui donnait des coups de bassin contre sa jambe.

« Pas tout de suite, murmura Kol dans l'oreille d'Alaric. »

Le vampire sortit ses crocs, appréciant de voir le tremblement d'excitation d'Alaric. Ses canines percèrent facilement la peau tendre du cou du chasseur qui gémit de plaisir. Kol aspira le sang lentement, savourant le goût sucré. Alaric ne disait plus rien, il avait enlacé Kol, le pressant au plus près de lui, appuyant sa tête de ses mains pour qu'il continue de boire son sang. Alaric adorait que le vampire se nourrisse de lui, il aimait sentir que le Mikaelson n'était qu'à lui, que personne d'autre pouvait le satisfaire.

« A moi, grogna Kol, arrêtant de boire pour plonger son regard noir dans celui d'Alaric

\- Tu m'appartiens, répondit celui-ci en venant l'embrasser avec passion. »

Le vampire sourit de satisfaction, Alaric était son humain et il comptait bien profiter de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher pendant une semaine.

« Je vais te prendre Ric', gronda le vampire. Je vais te prendre si fort que tu vas me supplier de jouir ! »

Alaric gémit de plaisir à l'entente de la voix chargée de désir de Kol.

« Je vais te faire jouir si fort que tu en perdras connaissance ! promit Kol. »

Le corps d'Alaric se crispa délicieusement face à cette promesse.

Kol souleva sans effort le corps de l'humain, profitant pour lui caresser les fesses sans retenue.

« On apprécie ce que l'on touche Monsieur Mikaelson ? demanda Alaric dans un rire.

\- Tu vas moins rire dans quelques instants, promit le vampire avec un sadisme non caché. »

Alaric sourit un peu plus, il adorait que son vampire le bouscule un peu. Le chasseur se retrouva bien vite sur la table du salon, un Kol excité lui retirant ses vêtements un par un.

Une fois le chasseur nu, son érection quémandant l'attention du vampire, celui-ci sortit avec un grand sourire de la corde d'un meuble, sous le regard inquiet d'Alaric.

« Tu me fais confiance ? Je ne te ferais rien que tu ne voudras faire, sortit Kol en le rassurant. »

Alaric hocha la tête, et le vampire prit donc le temps d'attacher les quatre membres du chasseur aux quatre pieds de la table.

Le professeur était désormais immobilisé, sur le dos, à la merci du Mikaelson. Celui-ci avait les yeux noirs de désir face à cette vision érotique du chasseur.

Montant sur la table, Kol se mit ensuite debout, un pied de chaque côté du torse de l'humain, l'observant avec envie.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de crier, ni de parler, ordonna le vampire. Si quelque chose ne va pas, dis le moi. »

Alaric hocha la tête, haussant un sourcil, curieux de la suite des évènements.

Kol sortit une télécommande de sa poche, et appuya sur un bouton. La musique sensuelle se remit en marche, et le vampire se déhancha avec satisfaction.

Levant ensuite une jambe, il posa son talon aiguille sur le torse d'Alaric qui respira un peu plus fort.

Kol plissa les yeux, observant le chasseur se débattre alors qu'il faisait lentement glisser le talon sur son torse, juste assez pour qu'il laisse une fine marque rouge.

Atteignant le sexe d'Alaric, le vampire utilisa l'avant de sa chaussure pour frotter lentement le membre. Alaric laissa échapper un faible gémissement, ce qui fit arrêter Kol immédiatement.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais parler, je vais devoir sévir donc. »

Kol sauta de la table, et atterrit souplement sur ses talons. Le vampire se mit derrière la tête d'Alaric et la pencha en arrière, déboutonnant son pantalon.

« Tu vas pouvoir te taire maintenant, déclara Kol, avant de pénétrer la bouche chaude avec son sexe durcit par le plaisir de voir son amant à son contrôle. »

Alaric avait le membre de Kol dans sa bouche, il pouvait le sentir qui faisait des allers et retour. Il adorait la sensation de contrôle que son vampire exerçait sur lui, il pouvait s'abandonner et lui faire confiance.

Alaric se mit à lécher la virilité du vampire, voulant lui procurer encore plus de plaisir. La réaction de Kol fut immédiate, il se mit à trembler sur ces jambes. Sur un coup de tête, le vampire poussa son sexe en entier dans la bouche d'Alaric qui l'accueillit avec délectation. Kol ressortit son sexe alors que le chasseur menaçait de vomir.

« Tu vas te taire maintenant ? demanda Kol avec un air sérieux. »

Alaric hocha vigoureusement la tête, suppliant du regard Kol de lui donner la jouissance.

Le Mikaelson détacha ensuite Alaric qui le regarda surpris. Kol regarda les poignets et les chevilles du chasseur, léchant les marques rouges de la corde.

« J'aime quand tu es rouge par ma faute, sortit Kol d'une voix rauque. Maintenant, colle ton bassin contre la table et pose ton ventre dessus. »

Alaric s'exécuta, bien trop heureux de ce nouveau Kol, plus charmeur mais bien plus autoritaire.

Kol écarta les jambes du chasseur, de sorte qu'il puisse à nouveau les attacher aux pieds de la table, et il contourna le corps de son amant, lui fit tendre les bras. Tout l'avant du corps du chasseur était désormais couché sur la table, son sexe emprisonné entre le bois et son bassin. Alaric n'avait plus aucun moyen de bouger, ni de se satisfaire, son corps entier était la propriété de Kol, qui se délectait de cette sensation de pouvoir. Il était le seul qui pouvait faire jouir Alaric. Le plaisir de son amant était le sien.

Kol retourna observer les fesses d'Alaric, bien écartées par la position. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, le vampire vint mordre le bassin présenté à lui. Le sang coula légèrement, et le brun se mit à lécher avec avidité, ravi de constater que le professeur essayait de se détacher, le plaisir lui traversant le corps.

Kol se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée et y fit glisser sa langue. Alaric ne put contenir le gémissement. La langue chaude du vampire qui entrait en lui le rendant fou, et il essayait désespérément de se détache, mais Kol avait bien fait on travail.

Le vampire, estimant que son amant était assez détendu, commença à pénétrer doucement l'intimité du chasseur. Afin de faciliter l'action, le vampire vint mordre l'épaule de l'humain, qui était complètement affalé sur la table, le plaisir tétanisant ses muscles.

Quand le bassin de Kol toucha les fesses d'Alaric, il donna de légers coups, faisant gémir Alaric.

« Que veux-tu Ric' ? demanda Kol vicieusement.

\- Je veux… »

Alaric ne put finir sa phrase, Kol venait de sortir son sexe entièrement pour le rentrer brutalement, le faisant crier de plaisir.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu, s'amusa Kol. »

Le vampire n'attendit pas la réponse de son amant, et commença à le pilonner violemment. Kol ne se contrôlait plus, Alaric était partout autour de son membre, sa chaleur lui faisait perdre la tête.

Le chasseur était à deux doigts de perdre conscience, le sexe de Kol qui entrait et sortait de lui le brûlait délicieusement, mais il était incapable de s'apporter la jouissance lui-même. Il en était si proche mais ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Des larmes de frustration se mirent à couler alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de supplier Kol de le toucher à cet endroit à l'intérieur de lui qui lui procurait tellement de plaisir.

Kol continuait ses mouvements, allant de plus en plus vite, usant de ses pouvoirs vampiriques. Se penchant vers la tête d'Alaric, il se mit à lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Continue de me supplier, ta jouissance m'appartient ! »

Alaric cria son plaisir, Kol était si bon en lui, son bassin donnait des coups incontrôlés, il voulait le vampire plus profondément en lui, il voulait jouir.

« Jouis ! ordonna soudainement Kol en mordant avec violence le cou du chasseur. »

La morsure fit jouir Alaric sur le coup avec tellement de force que le chasseur ne put que crier le nom de son amant avant de s'évanouir, terrassé par le plaisir.

Quand Alaric reprit conscience, son corps était allongé sur son matelas. Il ne sentait plus le bas de son corps et ses muscles entiers le faisaient souffrir. Mais c'était une bonne douleur et l'arrivée de Kol dans la chambre, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer, lui fit momentanément oublier ses peines.

Essayant de se redresser, le chasseur gémit de douleur, son corps ne pouvait pas bouger, tous ses muscles le brulaient cette fois-ci. Kol sourit quand il vit Alaric.

« Je t'avais promis que tu t'en rappellerais pendant une semaine. »

Alaric le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais… »

Sa voix, rauque, le fit souffrir, sa gorge était en feu elle aussi. Alaric accepta avec gratitude le verre d'eau que Kol lui présenta.

« Alors ? demanda Kol en s'allongeant à côté de lui. »

Alaric ne répondit rien, se contentant de prendre la main de Kol et l'attirer vers lui. Kol s'allongea sur son humain, l'embrassant passionnément.

« Non, tu n'auras pas mon sang, sortit Kol en observa Alaric. »

Le chasseur ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de frapper gentiment Kol.

« Monstre, sortit le brun, fatigué. »

Kol sourit encore plus, avant de s'écarter du corps du chasseur, s'endormant à côté de lui. Il avait enfin pu posséder son humain comme il le souhaitait.

« Dit ? commença Alaric, usant de ses dernière forces. Pourquoi Rebekah voulait que tu essayes ses talons ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui lui ai appris à marcher avec, répondit Kol. »

Alaric sourit, à moitié endormi. Cette famille ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

* * *

Booooooooon, j'espère que ça aura plu toussa toussa XD

A la prochaine XD


	6. Chapter 6

Pfffffffff, un break dans mon petit projet (LOL) personnel pour poster en discret un petit craquage. L'idée m'est venue comme ça, est repartie aussi vite, j'ai essayé de faire ce que j'ai pu mais c'est parti en couilles comme d'habitude !  
ENJOY !

* * *

« J'ai dit non ! gronda avec autorité Alaric. »

Le chasseur regarda son petit-ami avec des yeux meurtriers. Kol fit une mine boudeuse, regardant le brun avec pitié.

« Mais s'il-te-plaît ! cria-t-il, à la limite du pleurnichement. »

Alaric ne put maintenir son impassibilité et se mit à exploser de rire en voyant l'air consterné de Kol.

« Sadique ! grogna le vampire en venant enlacer le chasseur.

\- Tu le mérites, murmura Alaric en embrassant doucement le plus petit. »

Kol se laissa aller dans l'étreinte musclée du brun, mordillant ses lèvres. Alaric vint mettre ses mains dans les cheveux de son vampire pour le presser encore plus contre lui. Lorsqu'il mit fin à leur étreinte passionnelle, Kol le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Si tu veux, on pourrait rester ici et voir si on peut tester le matelas et…

\- J'ai dit non ! Tu viens avec moi ! affirma Alaric en pointant un doigt menaçant en direction de l'Original.

\- Mais pourquoi je devrais venir ? se plaignit Kol.

\- Parce que ce sont mes parents et que je veux que tu les rencontres !

\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu ais des parents ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient morts ! bouda le vampire en tournant le dos à son petit-ami. »

Alaric sourit, appréciant la vision du dos nu de Kol. S'approchant, il caressa lentement les muscles dorsaux du vampire qui ne réagit pas. Le chasseur se colla ensuite contre Kol, passant ses bras sur le torse musclé de l'Original. Kol posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alaric, se laissant aller aux caresses douces et sensuelles que lui prodiguait le chasseur.

« Pour me faire plaisir ? essaya une dernière fois Alaric, embrassant la joue du vampire.

\- Tu es vicieux, s'amusa Kol. »

Le vampire ferma les yeux, savourant les lèvres douces et la sensation piquante de la barbe sur sa joue, avant de sourire.

« J'ai appris du meilleur, murmura Alaric dans l'oreille du vampire, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Bon d'accord tu as gagné, mais hors de question que je mette un costume, je ne veux pas ressembler à un pingouin !

\- Mais tu es si sexy quand tu portes un nœud papillon, plaida le chasseur.

\- Hors de question, grogna le vampire, montrant les dents. »

Alaric soupira, haussant les épaules.

« Très bien fait comme tu veux, de toute façon mes parents sont des gens faciles à vivre, abandonna Alaric.

\- Super, s'enthousiasme le vampire. Dis, je peux boire un coup, j'ai besoin de force pour m'habiller, supplia Kol. »

Le chasseur fit un grand sourire, tendant son poignet au vampire qui l'ignora.

« Je préfère le prendre à la source, sortit le vampire avec envie. »

Le vampire poussa Alaric sur le lit, se glissant entre ses jambes. Alaric se laissa faire, le vampire venant embrasser sa jambe avec délice.

« Et tu as une artère fémorale absolument délicieuse, taquina l'Original. »

Alaric gémit de plaisir quand Kol le mordit doucement à la jambe. C'était une morsure intime, sensuelle, _érotique_. Kol savait faire réagir son petit-ami, et il adorait quand le sang avait ce goût d'excitation si emblématique des hormones sexuelles.

« Tu es si délicieux, murmura Kol, les lèvres vermeilles de sang. »

Alaric ne répondit rien, légèrement étourdit par la perte de sang, mais une partie de son corps n'était pas étourdie et répondait présent, ce qui fit rire Kol.

« A ce que je vois, tu n'es toujours pas insensible à mes charmes, s'amusa le vampire millénaire.

\- Jamais, sortit Alaric.

\- Peut-être que je devrais m'occuper de ça, dit le brun avec un sourire de prédateur.

\- Non non et non! menaça Alaric. Pas d'entourloupes ! Tu vas t'habiller ! On part dans un quart d'heure ! »

Kol perdit son sourire et se mit à bouder. Alaric ne fléchit pas lorsque son vampire lui joua les yeux de chiots.

« Laisse tomber et va te préparer ! On va chez mes parents point final !

\- J'ai le droit de les hypnotiser ? espéra Kol.

\- Je leur fournis du thé à la verveine depuis des années, n'espère pas t'échapper !

\- Humpf… tu n'es pas drôle. »

Kol se leva du lit pour prendre des vêtements dans le dressing, jetant ceux pour Alaric dans sa direction par la même occasion. Une fois que le chasseur estima qu'ils étaient correctement habillés, ils descendirent pour récupérer la vieille voiture d'Alaric.

« On va voir tes parents dans cette chose ? se moqua le vampire.

\- Au moins ce n'est pas une antiquité vieille de mille ans, rétorqua le chasseur, le sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'il s'installait dans la voiture. »

Kol s'installa à côté de lui, le regardant avec une mine vexée.

« Si l'antiquité ne te plaît pas, elle peut toujours aller voir ailleurs !

\- Tu es si susceptible, on dirait ton frère ! se moqua Alaric.

\- Ne me compare pas à Nik, Ric !

\- Alors arrête de gémir, ce ne sont que mes parents. »

Le rire d'Alaric résonna dans la voiture alors qu'il démarrait pour aller en direction de Salt Lake City, sa ville natale.

Le trajet ne dura pas moins de six heures. Six heures durant lesquelles Kol essaya par tous les moyens de convaincre son petit ami, chasseur de vampires, de le tuer ou de faire demi-tour. Lorsqu'Alaric lui avait demandé pourquoi il était aussi terrifié par ses parents, le vampire n'eut d'autres explications que de dire que sa propre famille l'avait traumatisé à vie. Alaric avait trouvé cela adorable.

Le chasseur s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il serait devenu si Kol n'était pas intervenu dans sa propre vie. Au départ ce n'était qu'un Mikaelson arrogant de plus, mais sous ses airs de gamin psychopathe se cachait… un autre gamin psychopathe. Mais qui voulait que Ric lui appartienne, et le chasseur l'avait laissé faire, parce que le vampire ne prenait pas 'non' comme réponse et avait des arguments de taille.

Finalement, le trajet se termina lorsqu'Alaric prit une petite allée caillouteuse à la sortie de Salt Lake City et arrêta la voiture face à une grande maison qui comportait plusieurs bâtiments autour. Kol était toujours d'humeur boudeuse, mais un bisou d'Alaric sur les lèvres lui rendit le sourire.

« Allez, sors de cette voiture ! fit Alaric en sortant du véhicule.

\- Je te hais, sortit le vampire pour la forme. »

Alaric eut un petit rire avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour venir passer un bras autour du cou de Kol pour le diriger vers la maison.

Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit toute seule, découvrant une vieille dame, la peau légèrement tannée et ridée, les cheveux gris, et un regard perçant. Dès qu'elle aperçut Alaric, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle sortit pour venir enlacer le chasseur.

« Ric ! s'exclama la femme. Enfin tu es là ! Ça va faire plaisir à ton père ! Et qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? continua-t-elle.

\- Je te présente Kol, c'est mon…

\- Magnifique ! coupa-t-elle. »

Kol haussa un sourcil lorsque la personne, qui était forcément la mère de Ric, se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire. Inconsciemment, il recula d'un pas.

« Viens par-là ! Entre je t'en prie ! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Je suis ravi que mon fils ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un ! Bon tu es un peu maigre mais on est pas parfait ! Et puis j'ai si hâte de te montrer les photos de Ric quand il était bébé ! »

Kol retrouva immédiatement son sourire à l'entente des paroles de la mère de son petit-ami.

« Madame Saltzman ce serait un plaisir…

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Appelle moi Daisy !

\- Maman… commença Alaric, le visage pâle.

\- Tutututu, toutes les filles que tu as amenées à la maison était des débiles finies ! Enfin quelqu'un de vigoureux ! Je désespérais mon fils ! »

Kol se retenait de rire face à la déconfiture du chasseur. Envolés les regrets, Kol jouissait sur place de voir Ric se faire ridiculiser par sa mère. Alaric haussa les épaules et suivit sa mère et Kol à l'intérieur.

« Oh tiens installe-toi ici, ordonna Daisy en indiquant à Kol un canapé, je vais faire du thé ! ED ! cria ensuite la femme. Descend un peu de ton trou ! On a de la visite ! »

Alaric ferma les yeux, priant le ciel que tout se passe bien pendant que Kol observait avec fascination la scène que faisait Daisy. La femme c'était dirigée en cuisine, chantonnant pendant qu'elle préparait les boissons.

« Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de venir, se réjouit Kol en observant la pièce autour de lui.

\- Mauvaise foi… grogna le chasseur en lui pinçant la cuisse. »

Le vampire se mit à rire. Un homme rentra dans la pièce alors que Ric se penchait pour embrasser son amant.

« Heeeey Alaric ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? fit l'homme d'une voix grave et chaleureuse ! Et qui est ce garçon ?

\- Papa, voilà Kol… présenta Alaric, déjà blasé par ses parents.

\- Monsieur Saltzman, fit Kol avec un immense sourire en serrant la main du père.

\- Ravi de voir que pour une fois, mon fils a bien choisit son coup ! »

Alaric en fut bouche-bée, Kol éclatant de rire.

« Je les aime bien tes parents, murmura Kol à l'oreille d'Alaric. »

Alaric ne dit rien, observant son père s'asseoir sur le canapé en face d'eux, pendant que Daisy venait de revenir, la théière et les tasses sur un plateau.

« Vous êtes là pour combien de temps ? demanda Ed d'une voix curieuse.

\- Pas très longtemps, je dois récupérer quelques affaires et après on repart ! répondit Alaric.

\- Et bien mon chéri, fit sa mère en leur servant du thé. Au moins tu penses à nous ! Je suis ravi que tu nous ais amenés ton ami ! »

Kol sourit discrètement, sirotant une gorgée de thé. Le vampire ouvrit les yeux avec terreur, toussant violemment, reposant la tasse de thé sur la table.

« Que se passe-t-il mon chou ? fit la voix inquiète de Daisy ?

\- Ooooh ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Alaric, il a juste avalé de travers. Ton thé à la verveine est toujours aussi bon, termina-t-il en avalant une grande gorgée sous le regard furieux du vampire. »

Kol tuait du regard son petit-ami qui lui jeta un coup d'œil du genre 'bien fait pour toi''. La satisfaction sur le visage d'Alaric acheva d'enrager Kol qui avala difficilement le thé avant de regarder la mère du chasseur.

« Dîtes-moi, vous deviez me montrer les photos du petit Alaric n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, j'en connais un rayon mais c'est toujours agréable de voir les souvenirs. »

Alaric manqua de s'étouffer sur le canapé. Kol sourit encore plus quand il vit la mère de Ric prendre un énorme album. Ed, de son côté, sirotait tranquillement son thé, discutant de tout et de rien avec son fils qui essayait de rester intéressé alors qu'il surveillait du coin de l'œil ce que sa mère faisait.

« Là, sortit Daisy d'une voix attendrie, c'était quand il était à 8 mois, il ressemblait à une pastèque avec des bras et des jambes mais ça s'est arrangé près…

\- Oh oui j'ai eu l'occasion de vérifier ça plusieurs fois, assura Kol avec un air très sérieux. »

Alaric s'étouffa cette fois-ci, toussant furieusement pour faire passer le thé. Ed arrêta de parler, observant son fils.

« Tout va bien ? demanda le vieil homme en haussant un sourcil. Ne bouge pas je vais te chercher un verre d'eau ! »

Alaric hocha la tête, foudroyant du regard le vampire qui fit une tête innocente et se replongea dans les photos de l'enfance de Ric.

« Et là, c'est la fois où il s'était acheté un chapeau de cowboy, il avait tellement aimé qu'il s'était endormi avec !

\- Oh, un petit cowboy Alaric, il est à croquer ! sortit Kol, à deux doigt d'exploser de rire. »

Alaric se renfrogna, prenant le verre que son père venait de lui tendre.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais récupérer ici ? demanda Ed d'une voix égale.

\- Ah oui, se rappela Alaric, il faut que je récupère quelques dossiers de quand j'étais encore en fac, j'ai des notes qui pourraient m'être utiles pour mes cours.

\- Oh tiens en parlant de ça ! s'exclama Daisy. J'ai de magnifiques photos des années universitaires d'Alaric, il était si fêtard, termina-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence à un Kol toute ouïe.

\- Mais je vous en prie ! Dîtes moi tous les détails croustillants ! »

Alaric préféra s'enfuir du salon avant que sa mère ne signe l'arrêt de sa réputation et de son estime de soi. Lorsqu'il revint enfin dans le salon, le vampire avait les larmes aux yeux, ses deux parents de chaque côté de lui, lui montrant des photos et disant des détails pour tels ou tels souvenirs.

Alaric rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, se dirigea directement vers Kol, lui pris le bras et le leva du canapé, le faisant protester.

« Mais on a pas fini ! se plaignit le vampire.

\- On doit reprendre la route ! ordonna le chasseur. »

Daisy referma l'album et regarda son fils avec fierté.

« Tu l'as bien trouvé celui-là, garde le aussi longtemps que tu peux !

\- Je suis d'accord avec ta mère Ric, tu as intérêt à le chérir !

\- Maman, Papa, je vous dis au revoir ! »

Alaric se dépêcha de traîner Kol avec lui en direction de la voiture.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le vampire sourit en direction de son petit-ami.

« On devrait se refaire ça un de ses jours ! proposa Kol.

\- Finalement je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener, regretta le brun.

\- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais… Riquiqui… »

Alaric se figea à l'entente du surnom.

« Qui t'a dit… c'était mon père n'est-ce pas ?

\- Daisy en fait… ta mère était ravie de me parler de ta passion pour les couronnes de fleurs et que tu voulais qu'on te surnomme Riquiqui… non vraiment je suis… Han c'est beau ce cadeau que tu m'as fait là ! »

Alaric gémit de terreur. Ce n'était même pas drôle, il connaissait son vampire sur le bout des doigts. Si Kol était aussi heureux, ce n'était surement pas parce que la visite chez ses parents c'était bien passée, mais bien qu'il avait eu assez de choses pour le faire souffrir une vie entière. Voire même deux.

Alaric démarra la voiture sous les rires de Kol.

« Quand on rentrera, je t'achèterai un chapeau de cowboy et tu pourrais me faire du rodéo autant de fois que tu voudras… Riquiqui. »

Alaric grogna et appuya sur l'accélérateur, le vampire ne perdait rien pour attendre.

* * *

Bon voilà… je sais même pourquoi j'ai écrit ça mais voilà quand même !  
With my sincerious love !


	7. Chapter 7

Bruniblondi, c'est pour te faire taire le temps de quelques semaines XD tiens, le truc que je t'avais promis XD

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai utilisé une vraie langue ici, qui la reconnaîtra ?

ENJOY !

* * *

Kol était de mauvaise humeur, Alaric en était sûr. Comment le savait-il ? Et bien, depuis le début de la matinée, le vampire millénaire se baladait dans l'appartement, une gueule de déterré, et il n'arrêtait pas de le coller. Si cela n'était que ça, Alaric aurait pu jouer la carte du sexe matinal, mais Kol n'arrêtait pas de marmonner dans son langage natal ce qui, depuis le temps qu'il sortait avec le vampire, signifiait quelque chose de grave.

« _Alaric ! Zu'u los vosotivaal !_ »

La seule chose que le chasseur comprenait était son prénom. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire en sorte que son amant lui parle dans une langue qu'il comprenait.

« _Daar lohiim los ful mal! Zu'u laan wah krii joriin! Piin sos! Alaric vis zu'u piin hin sos? Ruzun zu'u dreh ni wanna krii hi. Zu'u los vosotivaal!_

\- Kol ! soupira Alaric pour la énième fois. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu me dis si tu ne me parles pas français !

\- _Hi los qiib fod hi los rahgron ahrk jeyk nuz Zu'u los Vosotivaal! Ofaal nii? Zu'u praag atruk wah dreh!_

\- Ugh… Pourquoi je me tape toujours les vampires millénaires sans traducteur intégré ? Ma claque de ne rien comprendre j'appelle Elijah ! Au moins quelqu'un de cette famille de dégénérés qui sait s'exprimer !

\- _Druv los nii alun lost wah kos Elijah? Klaus los zos moor wey mok ! _»

Pour éviter de tuer son petit ami en lui arrachant la langue avec une fourchette, Alaric se dépêcha de prendre le téléphone et composer le numéro d'Elijah.

Au bout de deux tonalités, la voix grave et blasée du vampire résonna au bout du fil.

« Allô ?

\- Elijah ? Oh merci tu es là !

\- Alaric ? s'étonna le vampire. Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?

\- C'est Kol… Il…

\- Il quoi ? demanda Elijah, le ton sec. »

Alaric grimaça. Elijah ne plaisantait pas avec sa famille, ça il le savait. Non, ce qui le préoccupait plus à l'instant était que Kol venait de se déshabiller devant lui pour se mettre dans son pyjama. Enfin pyjama… plutôt un jogging et un sweat.

« Elijah c'est grave, il vient de se mettre en pyjama devant moi.

\- Et ? soupira Elijah. Je suis censé m'inquiéter de ce fait parce que… ?

\- Et bien… euuuuh…

\- Kol a la mauvaise habitude de mettre les vêtements de tout le monde. Peut-être qu'il aime ton odeur ? Je n'en sais rien.

\- Elijah ! coupa le chasseur. Il parle une langue que je ne comprends pas depuis ce matin et impossible de lui faire parler français ! »

Un grognement se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne, avec quelques paroles murmurées. Alaric était quasiment sûr d'avoir entendu ''bande d'imbéciles'' et ''je dois toujours m'occuper de cet idiot'' dans le lot. Mais il s'en fichait, du moment que le vampire pouvait l'aider à régler le problème de Kol.

« Passe le moi, gronda Elijah. »

Alaric s'approcha du vampire qui respirait l'odeur du pyjama avec délice et tristesse.

« _Hi sahlon ful pruzah Alaric! Oo dii rah fos drey zu'u dreh wah qaariv hi?_ »

Alaric sourit doucement, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que les paroles de Kol voulaient dire, et lui tendit le téléphone qu'il prit pour le coller contre son oreille.

« _Kol ? Fos ausul?_

\- _Elijah, zu'u dreh ni mindok bo nau! Ruzun daar feyl zu'u fraan tiiraaz, ahrk haamidus, ahrk zu'u laan wah fadaav Ric!_ »

Alaric observa l'échange avec intérêt. La langue que parlait Kol et son frère avait quelque chose de beau. Les sons gutturaux qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Kol étaient absolument merveilleux. Alaric adorait la voix de Kol, mais lorsqu'il parlait sa langue natale, il y avait un léger changement dans son attitude, il se redressait, prenait une posture plus menaçante, le rendant encore plus imposant et beau.

Le chasseur était vraiment faible face à Kol, mais si seulement il comprenait ce que son vampire disait, peut-être qu'il pourrait agir en conséquence. En tout cas, depuis ce matin, le vampire lui paraissait étrangement bizarre et il espérait vraiment qu'Elijah saurait de quoi il en retournait.

Kol lui tendit soudain le téléphone. Alaric le reprit avec curiosité.

« Elijah ?

\- Il est dépressif, annonça le vampire. »

Alaric soupçonnait Elijah de rigoler de sa déconfiture, car il entendit un léger reniflement.

« Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère dépressif, crois-moi, je le saurais. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire, mais j'avoue que c'est très intéressant. Kol dépressif… Niklaus ne doit pas savoir quoi que ce soit, et évite de le laisser sortir. Un Kol en état normal est dangereux, je n'ose imaginer un Kol dépressif.

\- Je fais quoi moi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée… »

Alaric savait qu'Elijah lui cachait quelque chose, depuis tout à l'heure, il entendait le vampire se retenir de ricaner.

« Elijah, commença Alaric.

\- Voyons Alaric, bien sûr que je vais te dire quoi faire.

\- Merci, sortit Ric d'un air soulagé.

\- Stephen Amell. »

Et sur ces mots, le vampire se mit à rire doucement, raccrochant au nez du chasseur qui fixa le vide pendant un long moment. Il allait créer un pieu en chêne blanc, il allait vraiment le faire.

Stephen Amell. Alaric connaissait l'acteur, il jouait dans une nouvelle série. Peut-être qu'Elijah voulait dire qu'il fallait mettre Kol devant ladite série ?

Alors que le vampire tournait en rond dans son appartement, Alaric se mit devant son ordinateur, avec pour but de trouver la série en question. L'ayant enfin trouvée, il la mit en marche, et vint chercher Kol pour le coller de force devant.

Il se précipita ensuite vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement pour sortir. Il avait des cours à Whitmore.

La journée se passa tranquillement à vrai dire. Pas d'appel de la part d'un certain vampire. Pas de problème de vampire tout court en fait. Alaric s'inquiétait un peu mais il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur le problème dans tous les cas.

Une fois sa journée finie, le chasseur retourna enfin dans son appartement, redoutant ce qu'il allait y trouver.

La surprise fut de choc. A peine rentré dans le salon, Alaric se fit agresser par un vampire ultra émotionnel.

« Alaric ! Ils s'aiment ! Comment Oliver peut-il laisser Felicity comme ça ? Non ! En plus tu as vu ces abdos ? _Zu'u laan wah vunut niin _! Oh my god !

\- Euh ? Oui ? »

Il allait sérieusement tuer Elijah. Kol venait de s'enfiler une saison complète d'Arrow et parlait maintenant de trucs étranges comme 'Ollicity' ou encore du corps de rêve de Stephen Amell qu'il voulait dévorer.

« Je vais me tuer avec une petite cuillère, murmura le chasseur pour lui-même face au blabla incessant du vampire. »

Kol était surexcité, il tournait partout dans l'appartement, venait embrasser Alaric à pleine bouche, et repartait dans un monologue endiablé.

Alaric n'allait plus jamais écouter les conseils d'Elijah, il préférait encore quand il ne comprenait pas son vampire. Mais ça ? Alaric n'avait pas signé pour gérer un vampire en période de mania !

Se servant un verre de bourbon, Alaric s'assit et commença à boire tranquillement, écoutant les délires de Kol qui voulait le voir s'habiller en tenue de justicier, pour pouvoir le baiser violemment. Haussant un sourcil fatigué, Alaric laissa glisser tous ses soucis, Kol se calmerait bien un jour, de toute façon, il connaissait déjà la suite de la série, il pourrait aviser de cette histoire de costume plus tard.

* * *

Et voilà, un petit truc fait en une heure et demi grosso merdo, en espérant que ça t'aura plus, ainsi qu'aux autres qui me lisent XD

Quelqu'un a-t-il reconnu la langue que j'utilise ? (d'ailleurs je crois que je vais m'en servir définitivement quand j'aurais besoin de me référer à la langue maternelle des Originals parce que merde XD)

With my sincerious love

Uki


End file.
